Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic components employing optical fiber are being developed and used to transfer voice, video, and data transmissions between devices and over networks. In this regard, fiber optic connections are increasingly being used in consumer-level devices.
Fiber optic connectors are provided to facilitate optical connections with optical fibers for the transfer of light. For example, optical fibers can be optically connected to another optical device, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), laser diode, or opto-electronic device for light transfer. As another example, optical fibers can be optically connected to other optical fibers through mated fiber optic connectors. In any of these cases, it is important that the end face of an optically connected optical fiber be precisely aligned with the optical device or other optical fiber to avoid or reduce coupling loss. For example, the optical fiber is disposed through a ferrule that precisely locates the optical fiber with relation to the fiber optic connector housing.
Conventional connection schemes include compliance mechanisms in the fiber optic connector, which allow the ferrule(s) of the connector to move with respect to the connector housing during insertion so that the ferrule(s) are biased toward alignment with a stationary receptacle. The stationary receptacle may include a daughter card connected to the optical fiber(s)/ferrule(s) of the receptacle via a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) or other suitable electro-optical connection.